


a bit much

by helwolves



Series: Blade AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade (Movies), M/M, SASO 2017, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: Small sequel to the events of"with teeth"in which Tendou and Oikawa get along splendidly when Ushijima isn't around, obviously.





	a bit much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).



> [SASO BR4 fill for DW user wino.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14270065#cmt14270065) I saw this prompt and was like "haha what if I wrote a fill for this as part of the Blade AU" and then realized it was the same person who prompted that one in the first place, so it was obviously fate.

“Don’t you think this is a bit _much_ , Sacchan?”

Tooru says it with a half smile, all pretty and casual-like, almost teasing, but the way he jerks his wrists in the manacles is anything but understated. Satori’s not worried, though. The hardware in this safehouse may be old, but that just proves it’s reliable.

Satori crosses the room in three quick strides, then hops onto a crate, folding all his limbs as if he’s settling in for a while to observe his bleeding piece of artwork chained to the wall.

“You killed my best friend,” he says, tapping a sharp, glitter-polished nail against one of his fangs. “So, no, it’s not.”

It comes out too low, too sharp. He meant to keep emotion out of it, but he’s feeling a little compromised. Anyone would understand.

Tooru has the gall to look offended. “I did _not_ —”

“Yeah, yeah, you _left him_ to _die_ , same fucking difference, isn’t it?”

That was a little better. He’s getting there. Satori rests his cheek on one hand and watches various masks slide over Tooru’s face. Frustration, panic, a bright flare of fury.

Seeming to have settled on one of subsumed resentment, Tooru sighs and drops his gaze to the ground. “We don’t know that he’s dead,” he says, slowly. When he looks up again, his eyes blaze. “If you could _unchain_ me now, we might talk about how to get him _back_.”

  


✘

  


With its post-post-modern geometry and lurid neon embellishments making halos that hover in the misty night air, the dance club seems an unlikely location for an ancient underground temple with a sinister past.

But Tokyo is a city of layers. It’s part of why Satori feels more like _himself_ here than he ever did back home.

He figures Tooru gets it, too. There are plenty of vampires for him to hunt in Miyagi, plenty of other pricks hunting them in Tokyo—but Tooru has always been too much, glittered too brightly, to stay hidden away anywhere less than _this_.

And he looks pretty fucking good under all those lights. Especially since he’s borrowing Satori’s clothes.

“What are you leering at?” Tooru says, turning back from scouting out the guard situation across the intersection. Amber light from a streetlamp glints off the tips of his fangs.

Satori grins wider, snakes an arm around Tooru’s waist, and drags him in close.

“ _What_ —”

It’s unsettling, the way Tooru’s body feels so warm against his. The way he smells—an irresistible _one of ours_ with shades of _wrong_ and _beware_ , underneath the blood and silver and something sweet and ridiculous like a pastry cream. Satori’s never been confused over Wakatoshi’s fixation on the guy. Just wary of it, under-fucking-standably.

“You’re being too obvious,” Satori explains. “We gotta blend in.” Over Tooru’s shoulder, with Tooru’s soft hair tickling his nose, he watches as a group of young vampires who think they’re fooling anyone walk up to the club.

“There’s too many humans here,” Tooru says, scowling and pushing him away. “We’ll have to think of a better approach, come back later—”

“Ah, ah, not so fast.” Satori laughs and reels Tooru back in with both hands still firm on his waist. “You say too many humans,” he says, right against Tooru’s ear, “I say this rescue mission just turned into dinner _and_ a show.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love shitty vampire Tendou, okay.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves/) ★ [tumblr](https://helwolves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
